Through Clouds Eyes
by cloud strife1
Summary: (i suck at summuries please r&r) this is a better version of through clouds eyes with some new chapters set in the setting of the game through the eyes of cloud strife
1. Default Chapter

Through Clouds eyes

By Cloud Strife

I heard the train, and the train was always soothing to me it helped me think.  I tried not to think too much though.  Especially about the past, when I thought about the past it usually got me one of two things, in trouble or confused.  So I tried to focus on the present on "the mission" about what I had to do and about what I knew, I knew that my name was Cloud Strife, I knew that I was an EX-SOLDER now a mercenary for hire, and I knew that we were on our way to the number one mako reactor.  Just then I heard huge footsteps coming towards me.  Hmm, must be, what was his name?  Oh yeah Barret, just then he reached me.  "Yo, were gona be hitting the end o the line here and you need to get ready".  I saw him walk away, then I grabbed my sward and the 2 materia that I had and went our to the car where, yet again I encountered Barret, he looked at me like I was some useless idiot.  "Damn rookies!!!"  I just shrugged and went up top of the train for a better angle.  Finally we got to the station and the train screeched to a halt.  2 people immediately hopped out and took care of some guards.  I thought they were pretty effective but when I hopped down 2 more guards came out of nowhere and attacked me.  I took them out easily and went on to meet up with the rest of the group, when I did they were just staring at me.  "You sure were in solder all right" another one chimed in  "SOLDER aren't they our enemy".  "Hold on wedge, he was in SOLDER but now he quit and is with us".  While they were talking I was wondering where and the hell Barret was, and if this was the way he handled his team, well it wouldn't be a team for long.  He had one lookout and the rest were sitting around on their asses.  Well scratch that one other one was working on the lock.  After a while they asked me a question,  "Didn't catch your name".   "Cloud" I said, they wanted to tell me their names and I didn't have time to screw around on a mission so I said "Look I don't care what your names are, as soon as I'm done with this mission I'm outa here" finally Barret walked in and I could tell he was pissed at them.  "The hell are you doing, I thought I told you never to move in a group"!!!  Well, maybe this guy has a head on his shoulders after all.  The next voice I heard was Jessie's "Code Deciphered" finally the doors opened and we all ran through except for me who stood there for a minuet looking at the reactor which would be no more than a melted hunk of metal in a matter of minuets.  The rest of the operation went smoothly.  At every gate one of the crew left off, I assumed it was for extraction help if we needed it.  Finally we got to the inner core but before I could get there I had to endure lecture after lecture by Barret.  Finally we were at the central core and I went to hand the charges to Barret but he surprised me by saying "No you do it, I gota see if you do it right" he must think this is some sort of test for me, I smiled inwardly as I thought, little does he know that I don't give a damn about the Shinra, ever since they, what did they do?  NO! I abruptly pulled myself back to the present.  I was thinking of the past again damn it!    I went to go place the bomb and was almost there when I felt this shooting pain throughout my body, if felt like someone was ripping me apart, I fell to my knees and then I heard a voice in my head, it almost sounded feminine.  WATCH OUT!!!  THIS ISNT JUST A REACTOR!!  I had no idea what she… he… it meant but the pain had stooped and I looked up to see beret's face.  "Hey you all right, man I thought you were tough, pull it together"!!  That pissed me off so I rose to my feet, placed and set the charges, I thought we were out easy but soon an alarm sounded.  "Here they come!!!"    
Soon we were in battle with a huge machine.  Barret kept plastering its armor with bullets for distraction while I jumped up and stabbed my sward straight through a set of electronics then I used my materia to damage it further but before I could finish it off Barret's limit broke and I had to jump off before he fried both of us.  As I hopped off I forgot my sward but at the last second I somehow grabbed it and got down before it was blown through the wall.  Then we ran like hell because those alarms were still sounding and we knew that all hell was going to break loose.  On the way up I saw Jessie and she had her boot stuck in one of the holes of the rafters.  I helped her out of it and we got out of the building just in time to watch it explode.  Again I stayed for a moment and watched in awe as huge electric currents ran through the reactor.  My sense of awe ended rather quickly as it turned to pain I looked over ready to kick the robot or guard's ass when I saw it was Barret,  "DAMN ROCKIES!!!!"  I finally got him to let go of my arm as we made it out of the reactor and I was almost to safety when I was knocked unconscious. 


	2. chapter 2

Through clouds eyes.

Chapter 2

The next thing I remember was waking up in the little tunnel and Jessie, who by now I knew was the demolitions and computer expert was setting a small charge.  "Alright everyone get back"!!  The charge blew and we left the tunnel for parts unknown.  On the way to the train station I asked wedge where we were headed  "Tifa's 7th heaven" I stopped dead in my tracks, Tifa?  No it couldn't be, could it?  While I was thinking of this and walking to the train station in Barrets only defensive maneuver  (split up so the enemy cant locate you) I ran in to this punk who must have saw my sword and damn near pissed his pants as he ran off.  I saw that they had knocked over this flower girl.  I helped her to her feet and she asked, "What happened?"  She seemed nervous and worried so I tried to change the subject.  "Nothing… hey you don't see many flowers around here."  "Oh, these?  Do you like them? There only a gill."  I bought one from her and it seemed to make her happy.  I walked away looking at the flower, even if the girl that I think might be there isn't, I can still give it to Barrets little daughter, he had one didn't he?  Yeah I'm sure of it.   Well I got close to the train station when 2 solders approached me, my first instinct was to take them out but it would take valuable time that I didn't have.  So I just kept walking, then they gave me the usual shit, "Put your hands on your head and face against the wall".  I just started running to the other alley but there were 2 more guards there with weapons drawn.  So I started to run to the third alley where wouldn't you know it there were 2 more guards there weapons drawn  "SHIT"!!   I thought that I was going to miss the train all the sudden when I heard the whistle blow.  Inwardly I though "oh this is not my day!!!"  Then I heard the guards coming closer but just then I heard the train whistle come under me.  No way this is gona work but I gota try.  Just as the guards rushed towards me I backfilled off the bridge right on to the top of the car, then again maybe it was my day after all.  After searching 13 cars I finally found the one with Barret in it so I pounded on the door but it wouldn't open so I opened it myself and flipped in.  Boy was Barret PISSED.  He yelled at me for what seemed to be 5 minuets then we went in to the main part of the train.  From then on it was a smooth ride home except for them damn security checkpoints.  Them damn things could scare a guy half to death.  All the while I was wondering about my first major question.  Is Tifa really there, my Tifa?  We finally got to sector 7 and went in to the slums where we found the bar.  But Barret wouldn't let me in.  For what seemed an hour I walked around, then finally he let me in.


	3. chapter 3

Through clouds eyes

Chapter 3

When I opened the door there she was, right there!  Tifa Lockheart.  I couldn't believe it.  After all these years, after Nebrihem, and after Sephiroth\.  I wanted to rush to her and hug her but it was so, the wrong time.  She had changed so much over the years.  But how was she here, stop why or how doesn't matter right know.  Say something.

"Welcome home Cloud!  Did you fight with Barret?".  Um lets see in the strictest sense no but in the way she means it yes but why be so literal.  "No, Tifa, I… how?"  "Don't worry about it, you're here now".  Her voice was beautiful; I had liked her ever since I was young.  I thought back, farther than Sephiroth\ farther than Shinra farther than Solder.  It was when times were simple but ever since I left that town it's been nothing but death and destruction for me and I had seen too much of it already.  Although I was here know it seemed to me that I was destined to see more of it throughout my life.  I was like that train that Barret was talking about.  "This train cant go anywhere its rails don't take it" I was the train and the track behind me had missing pieces and the track in front of me was uncertain.  The only person I thought I could trust was Tifa, and I didn't know why.  "Daddy"!  Once malre saw that I was here and not her daddy she ran to the back of the bar, red with embarrassment.  Tifa went back and talked with her for a minuet and then saw me.  "A flower?  For me?"  I had all but forgotten the flower but know that she had asked about it I was glad I had one, I was so glad to see her.  I handed her the flower and she blushed, I smiled and we stood there like goons for a couple of seconds.  Thank good the others were too busy eating or drinking to notice.  After a moment Tifa turned around and said, "Maybe I should fill this whole bar with flowers.  You never see them in the slums."  I could tell that she was slightly embarrassed; I wanted to go over and give her a hug but A.  It was so the wrong place and B.  What if she rejected me in front of all these people?  So I stayed put, then Barret burst in and malre jumped up on his shoulders.  He said something about down stairs, and then we were left alone again.   She was standing behind the bar and I thought now I could finally get out what I wanted to say, as I approached her I tried to summon up all my courage and talk to her.  "Sit down" I did and I thought that now I would never get up the courage.  "Would you like a drink"  "sure" I said, I wanted a drink then too, drinking was about the only time that I could not be hurt by my memories, by Sephiroth\ by… damn I gota stop thinking of my past there are too many un-answerable questions. By know I had taken a few drinks and I knew that I would reach safety soon.  I know it was probably just me trying to escape but sometimes the place I escaped to was one whole hell of a lot better than where I was know, a prisoner of my own memories.  "Cloud, are you ok?"  Tifa brought me out of my thoughts so fast that I said the first thing on my mind "Yeah Tifa I'm fine, what's with you all of the sudden?  This wasn't even a hard job!"  "No… I.. I guess not".  Tifa looked down and I knew I had screwed up big time.  "You better go down to the meeting".  I walked over to the lift and went down.  I wanted to say something but I couldn't.  God!! Why did I do that?  I am just an idiot, I just yelled at a person that I haven't really seen in 7 years.  Just then Barrets voice brought me back to reality.  "yo Cloud I been meaning to ask you about something.  Where there any guys from solder there?"  "No" I said and I had now idea why he asked.  Maybe to gather intelligence or something.  "You sound pretty sure".  "If there were anyone there we wouldn't be standing here"  "yo don't go thinking you all bad jes cuz you were in solder!  Yeah your strong, probably all you guys are".  This was starting to get ridiculous.  Just then I saw him actually punch someone.  I think it was wedge.  Then I heard the lift come down.  "Look you asked a question and I answered it, that's all"!!!  Tifa grabbed my arm and looked at me.  She smiled at me and I was finally starting to relax but then Barret had to but in.  "No let him go Tifa, he must still miss the shinra".  That was it he just had to piss me off I turned to him and said, "I don't care about Shinra or SOLDER!  But don't get me wrong I don't care about AVELANCHE or the planet for that matter!!!  I'm goin up to talk about my money"!  I stomped over to the lift and it was all I could do not to punch Barret.  What I said down there I meant the only thing or one I really cared about was Tifa.  Just as I was heading out the door I heard the lift, it was Tifa.  "So you're really leaving.  You're just going to walk out on your childhood friend".   I was so angry at Barret but that didn't mean that I had to be mean to Tifa.  "What?"  "So you forgot the promise to.  Don't you remember"?  I could tell that this was really important to her so I forced myself back to the time when we were kids.  "Oh yeah, back then."  We both relived the experience.  Just as we were finishing Barret must have heard us.  "I'm sorry Tifa I'm not famous, I cant keep the promise"  "yes but you did get to live your dream you got to join solder".  Tifa really wanted me to stay, just then Barret made him visible, "Here Cloud, a promise is a promise".  He threw me a bag of gill and it appeared to be about 1500 gill.  In an instant I made my decision.  "This is my pay?  Don't make me laugh".  Tifa's face was a reward all in itself.  "So, you're staying?"  "I hope you got the next job lined up for me because ill do it for 3000.  Another present was seeing Barret almost having 4 simultaneous heart attacks.  He sputtered and spewed gibberish for about 5 minuets, then Tifa calmed him down and all he said to me was an angry "2000"!  Tifa smiled at me.  "You foos better get to bed because we have another operation tomorrow".  Then Barret went down stairs on the lift.  Tifa and I stared at each other forever it seemed like, I was getting tiered though so I asked Tifa,  "Hey is there a place where a guy could get a shower around here"?  She showed me to the room and I took a shower.  The water hitting my body felt great.  The job today wasn't very tough but I still felt those few burses from the guards cheep shots though.  When I got out I put on some of my clothes and went down stairs where Tifa was still sitting up and apparently waiting for me.  "Hi Tifa how are you? Is there a pillow around here"?  She had one for me right next to her "Man you would think beret's snoring would wake the dead not to mention himself, maybe we should hold his nose".  Tifa just about burst out laughing and I smiled.  "Do you really want to mess with a guy with a gun on his arm"?  I was considering it and winked at her then said "We could always blame it on wedge!  But then again no probably not".  Tifa was really happy and I was glad that she was but I still didn't know what to make of the pillow situation.  "So do you let your hair go natural or do you use 4 tons of moose"?  "Eh for me I go o' natural".  I made up my mind that I would just ask her but by the time I got over there my plan was showing massive pit holes!  So I just lay down and asked, "err is this um blanket big enough for both"?  "Of course"! I pulled some over me and then wrapped my arms around Tifa, hoping she wouldn't reject me.  She didn't and we stayed like that till morning with our bodies intertwined.  I loved her and I didn't know if she loved me? Perhaps I was just a little side action or perhaps… well just be happy with what you have now and I was happy I had wanted to hug her ever since I saw her behind the bar.  I loved her and I just hoped she felt the same way.  I finally fell asleep and for once I didn't dream of those horrible things.  Sephiroth\, Nebrihem, fire, for once I had a peaceful sleep.  I didn't know whether it was the small amount of booze or Tifa but I liked the idea of it being Tifa and not just another escape.  The next thing I knew it was morning, so I got up and went up stairs.  "hi Cloud how did you sleep"? That was Tifa's happy voice; I didn't want to embarrass her so I just made fun of Barret instead.  "Aw Barrets snoring woke me up".  We both smiled, knowing what really went on last night.  "Listen up fools the next target is the no 6 reactor.  Oh and Cloud I noticed you found some materia and I was wondering… if you could…teach me"?  Well at least that's what I got out of his stutter.  I think he was really embarrassed that he didn't know how to use materia.  I showed him and me Tifa and Barret walked out to the sector 6 reactor.  


	4. chapter 4

Through clouds eyes

Chapter 4 

What the hell happened?  I couldn't move I couldn't talk I couldn't see.  Was I still unconscious, was I… dead?  NO!  I couldn't be dead I wasn't dead. Because if I were then I wouldn't be able to see Tifa again.  Now that I found her I don't think I could live with ought her.  What had happened though why was I here, wherever here is.  Suddenly all the memories came back, the reactor, the president, the fall.  I should have been killed so maybe I was dead.  I had a brief flashback of Tifa and me talking.  "No Cloud you can't die. You cant! Threes so much I want to tell you"!  By this time tears were running down her cheeks.  "I know Tifa".  "Hey you gona be alright"?  I didn't really think I was going to be all right but I needed to satisfy Tifa and hell even Barret.  "Yeah ill make it just get Tifa out of here now"!  I was loosing my grip and there was jack shit I could do about it.  "Yo sorry about all this".  "Don't go talking like it's the last time".  While Barret and me were talking Tifa was pleading with Barret to do something.  Then I fell as the reactor exploded and my last thoughts were of Tifa.  All of the sudden I heard this voice in my head  "can you hear me"?  "Who are you"?  I at first thought it was god, and then I realized that it had that feminine tone.  "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself".  "Ill try".  Suddenly I heard this voice, not from inside my head but from someone else "Hallow… HELLOW"?  I slowly, painfully opened my eyes.  "He's moving"!  When I opened my eyes I saw, the flower girl from the slums.  "Hi are you alright".  "Nope, shit".  The pain was so intense I couldn't believe it but I forced myself to stand anyway.  "Do you remember me?"  "Yeah you were that flower girl in the slums".  "I'm so happy that you remembered".  My head was spinning so much I couldn't focus at all.  We talked for a while then I saw this guy out of the corner of my eye, just then she saw him to.  "Will you be my bodyguard"?  I had no idea what she wanted one for but I assumed it was because of that man.  "You do, DO everything right"?  "Yeah but it'll cost you though".  I had no idea what she was going to give me.  "Ok umm how bout a date"? Just then the man in the back interrupted and I knew he was trouble.  "Who are you"?  "Don't you remember me"?  He asked it like we were old friends.  Then again maybe we were and I just didn't remember.  All the sudden I did remember.  "You're a Turk aren't you"!  "Boy you're a smart one aren't you".  He had this sly shit eating grin on and I just wanted to take him out then and there.  Then 3 guards ran up besides him.  "You want him taken out boos"?  As if he could do such a thing.  Just then Aeris pulled on my arm.  "Come on, if you fight in here you'll ruin the flowers".  She yanked my arm again and went in to the back part of the church and they came after us I was able to evade them.  They must be really weak if I can out do them this easily.  Especially after my injures.  It was all going perfect when those idiots shot out the footing from underneath Aeris.  She fell shrieking down to the bottom floor and a guard jumped down after her.  Just great!  As I was thinking of a way out of this mess I saw some barrels above me "Just wait a minuet," I yelled down as I ran up and pushed the barrel over witch landed squarely on the solder.  It took him to the floor like a ton of weights.  Then another guard ran down and I did the same thing to him, I repeated this 1 more time. Then Aeris was up with me and we hopped out the whole in the roof.  "Who are they and what do they want from me"?  "Well the first answer is that their the Turks a organization that does recruitment for SOLDER and they do a bunch of stuff on the side, kidnapping, murder, you know.  "They look like it, so what do they want from me"?  "Maybe they want you for SOLDER do you want to join"?  I really didn't think she had the strength but maybe they wanted her for some other reason.  "I… I don't know but I don't want to be caught by those guys".  "Well then follow me".  I started up the hill of garbage to get deeper in the slums when I was about half way there I heard some huffing and puffing "Wait…huff…for…puff…me".  "I thought that you had what it took to be in solder".  "Oh you're funny".  I smiled and continued on but I was on my way again in about 2 minuets.  We finally got in to the sector 5 slums and Aeris led me to where she lived.  When we walked in to her house I saw that her…mom was in there?  "Hi mom".  Aeris was very happy to be home I could tell.  After a few minuets Aeris's mom noticed me.  "A bodyguard, did they follow you again"?  "Yeah but I was fine, I had Cloud to help me out".  She looked at me for a moment then must have recognized something but before she could say anything I said, "Is there a map around here"?  "Ah no but where do you need to go"?  "Tifa's 7th heaven".  "Oh is Tifa a girl"?  I knew what she was leading to and I had to answer so I simply said "yes".  "A girl friend"?  I could tell that she was almost hopeful.  But what do I tell her, do I tell her yes to discourage her or do I be honest and say that I didn't know right now?  I finally made up my mind and with a simple "yes" I saw her face fall.  "Oh that's…that's nice. Yeah that's nice.  So you want to go to sector 7?  Ill take you there.  Mom was heading to sector 7"!  I saw Aeris's mom walk down the stairs and with a worried look on her face she began "But I… oh I give up when you make up your mind about something it never changes, but at least go get some rest".  As Aeris went up to make the bed Aeris's mom came to me.  "Look Mr. Cloud, you were a SOLDER right"?  "Yeah".  I had a weird feeling that I wasn't going to like this.  "I know that you probably mean well and all but really Aeris doesn't need this right know, so if you could leave early in the morning I would appreciate it".  I didn't say a word as I went upstairs where Aeris was waiting for me.  "Your room is the second room down.  Oh and Cloud, good night Cloud ".  She had this smile on her face like she was up to something.  Almost as if she was going to play a prank or something.  I just forgot about it and laid down to wait for her to go to sleep.  "Boy you haven't slept in a bed like this in a while".  "Who are you"?  "You'll find out soon enough.  But what about back then".  "Yeah back then".  Then I saw a picture of me 5 years ago when I was at Nibrehim and my mom was talking to me and trying to get me to have an older girlfriend and something else but then I woke up.  I got up and went out making as little noise as possible.  I got outside the house and looked around.  It was really nice here not like the rest of the slums, which had that dirty dry felling.  I walked back out of the slums and was about to enter sector 6 when I saw Aeris.  I jumped about 5 feet in the air and had no idea how she got there before me, maybe she was cut out to be in SOLDER after all.  "Aeris how did you get here"?  "You're an early riser, shall we head for sector 7"?  I shrugged and we went off.  We encountered a few monsters, most of which were easy.  I found myself having to do most of the work, which wasn't suppressing given her size.  We finally neared the big metal doors to sector 7 when Aeris recognized a playground.  "I cant believe that its still here"!  She ran up to this slide cat looking thing and sat between the ears.  Then she motioned for me to come up so I did.  "Cloud what rank were you"?  "Rank", I asked confused.  "In SOLDER."  "Oh… um…" why couldn't I remember?  Suddenly it came to me "First class"  "that's the same as him"  "him who"?  But before she could answer the doors opened and a chocobo carriage came out with Tifa on the back of it and she looked at me kind of weird.  "TIFA"!!!  Aeris looked at the carriage and saw it was going further in to sector 6.  Aeris jumped down and ran after her and I followed.  Of course they had to take Tifa in to a town filled with nothing but sex and perverts, but then what was Tifa doing there?  Aeris ran up to me and told me  "This place isn't safe for women so we gota hurry".  I was half tempted to pull out my sword right then and there but I needed to keep a low profile so we headed to the one place in sector 6 where I knew I could find something out


	5. chapter 5

Through Clouds eyes

Chapter 5

The name of the joint was the Honeybee inn.  It was the sleaziest place there ever was.  I asked around about Tifa and everyone assumed that I was just another pervert looking for a cheap thrill.  After a while I found out that Tifa was at Don corero's he ran the whole sector along with this well, establishment.  I went to the don's place and saw a guard there "hey this is the don's place.  The dons not interested in men so get out of here".  Then he noticed that I had Aeris with me and she walked toward him and said, "hey I have a friend and ill bring her".  Then he got that "I'm a pervert" look on his face and I got Aeris over by me "What are you doing"?!?!?!   "Well ill dress you up as a girl so that you can get in to see Tifa"  "no way in the 7 …" while I was protesting she just shrugged and pulled me off to the store.  While Aeris was talking to the clothes lady I was getting so angry and I didn't know who I was pissed at so I figured that I would just aim it at the don.  While I was thinking I suddenly heard the conversation.  "So you cant get us a dress unless we go get your father".  "Yes I'm so sorry my father has caused so much trouble".  We both left and headed to the bar.  There we found a man that looked that he had been there for weeks we figured it was him.  Aeris came towards him and said, "Are you the father of the girl in the clothes store"?  He looked very confused and annoyed.  "I own the clothes store but I'm not your father".  His voice was so slurred you could hardly make out what he was saying.  I was starting to get impatient so I simply stated it.  "Make me some clothes!" he looked at me like I just asked him to build me the Titanic.  "I don't make men's clothes".  Aeris told me to walk over to a corner of the room.  We finally got the guy to make me a "dress" but then Aeris had this dumb idea that I needed a wig.  By this time I was starting to really become annoyed with this hole deal but I just decided that I would do some major but kicking later but for now at least I had to reign in my annoyance when the main boxer of the club came up to me and said, "so you're the guy that wants to be cute"!  I damn near kicked the hell out of him right then and there.  "Cute!!!???"   We did squats, which weren't very hard I got the wig and changed then went to the don's place  "Finally all this effort is turning in to something".  I was ready to kick the dons but back to the Stone Age.  But I thought that it would be better if I talked to Tifa first.  After the receptionist gave us one of the dirtiest stares he could muster.  At the same time as being horrified that I could pass as a girl I was rather impressed that they didn't notice and attack me.  Even if they did notice now at least I was inside the building.  From what I had seen of the guards I could take them out all relatively easy.  So both Aeris and I walked down the stairs into what looked like a dungeon.  I stopped dead how in hell was I supposed to explain this little number I had on!  I began to panic as Aeris walked down the stairs.  "Oh hallow Tifa" Tifa looked really confused "um who are you?  Wait a minuet you were with Cloud in the park".  "Yes with Cloud" she made it sound like I was some sort of prize.  "Oh with… Cloud… right."  Aeris responded instantly "oh don't worry he and I just met he's nothing".  "Oh no me and Cloud are childhood friend nothing more" Aeris spoke after a short silence Aeris said,  "poor Cloud having both of us stand here and call him nothing, right Cloud".  At that moment I would have rather sat on that bed of hot cols right then and there rather than go over to Tifa.  Eventually I went over to Tifa.   When she saw me she jumped 5 feet in the air. "Cloud why did you dress up like that and how did you gets in here?  No better yet what happened after the fall and are you alright"?  I must have looked pretty lost because Tifa gave me one of her sympathetic smiles.  "Hey give me a chance to answer here, I'm dressed up like this b because it was the only way to get in here to help you.  I'm all right Aeris helped me".  Tifa looked really sad and almost heartbroken.  "Oh Aeris did".  Finally like a Mac truck hit me I understood.  I leaned over towards Tifa and mouthed the words,  "no" then made a funny face, which made Tifa laugh like no tomorrow.  Now I was the one confused.  "Tifa explain what are you doing in a place like… this".  Tifa wanted to explain but with Aeris there it was a problem.  "AHEM ill just plug my ears".  I was rather thankful for that concession by Aeris but now I turned to Tifa and she started to explain.  "Well when we got back from the reactor there was this man lurking about so Barret caught him and squeezed some info out of him.  That's when the don's name popped up.  Barret told me to leave the letch alone but I was curious about some things".  "So you decided to get it straight from the asses mouth".  I finished the sentence for her.   Then Aeris popped in and said, "I couldn't help but overhear", I just groaned but she really was starting to get on my nerves.  "Well if you now the 3 girls threes no problems right"?   "No I don't want you in danger"!  I didn't know how many times I had to tell her this.  "Oh so its ok if Tifa gets in danger but not…" I cut her off right there mid sentence.  "NO I DON'T WANT TIFA IN …" Tifa then interrupted me "its ok I'm used to danger".  She smiled at me and I knew her intentions.  But I was really frustrated with Aeris.  First of all she listened in on Tifa's conversation with me then she made me dress up in this stupid getup.  And now she's making me look like I don't care about Tifa.   Suddenly I heard the voice of the male secretary.  "Hey the dons waiting get up here"!  Then I heard something he was grumbling, "Stupid girls don't even do what they were told".   All of the sudden I was ashen all I had thought was that we would find Tifa then get the hell out of here but now I had to… ugg!  The thought of it made me gag.  I walked up to them fearing the answer I would get.  "I know threes problem no need to ask this but I'm the 3rd girl…right"?  "Your right there was no need to ask".   Again that bed of hot coals looked very attractive.  I then walked up the stairs with Aeris behind me and Tifa bringing up the rear.  We went in to the don's room where I saw one of the most ugly sights I had ever seen in my entire life.   The don.  "Whoho whoho good! Splendid!  He came over to me and I had to restrain myself from drawing my sward.  Then he looked at Aeris and Tifa.  Then came back to me.  And looked at me theraly.  "Well I have made up my mind".  Then I heard a drum roll from where I have no idea!  Then he came over to Tifa.  "This little beauty"!  That's it I am going to kick his ass!  But before I could say or do anything the blob called correro told his little cronies to take both Aeris and me.  Aeris went one way and I went the other.  When I got in to the room I was really disgusted the place was a complete pit and the guys there were basically pigs.  I soon discovered there was no way out of the room and I knew that in their drunken state I could take them easy.  So I went up to the head guy to start a fight.  "What you want some company".  "No thanks".  I was searching for there most offensive thing I could use but I could only come up with  "because I don't wana hang around a bunch of scrubs like you!"  Then I did a back flip and shred off my dress and wig.  The looks on their faces were priceless, "GOODDAMIT A MAN!  Get him kick the shit out of him"!  I pulled out my sword and they pulled out their various assortment of guns.  I blocked most of their shots but one hit my foot and my limit broke!  "You shouldn't have done that!  CROSS SLASH"!  I chopped the guy to pieces.  Then the leader had to have his turn at me.  But I took his guards out and used a bolt on him.  Then I went down to the dungeon and saw a guy there chasing Aeris.  She saw me and ran up the stairs then turned around and kicked the guy in the face.  He tumbled down the stairs.  "Come on we gota save Tifa".  I ran in to the don's bedroom and saw Tifa sitting on a corner of the don's bed.  She saw me smiled and hoped off the bed.  I had just realized that the don was airborne and landed right where Tifa would have been.  In the background I herd a few buildings collapse.  "Halt who goes there".  The don was just picking him self up off the bed.  "Who are you"?  The don was way out of his depth here.  "Shut up tub o lard, were asking the questions here"!  "Why did you order that man to go find our friend"?  "Oh no If I tell you that then I will be killed"!  This idiot seemed not to understand.  I finally grew impatient with his blubbering and I put my foot on the bed and pulled out my sward.  "If you don't tell us…ill chop them off"!!  The don blubbered some more and finally told us his answer.  "Because Hedgar of urban management told me too".  Then the don started blubbering like a baby.  "Shinra, what are they up to"?  Tifa looked worried then tried to squeeze more info out of the don.  "Why? Talk, if you don't ill smash them"!  He blubbered and cried for a moment but then Aeris spoke  "Tell us now!  Or ill rip them off".  The don was really scared now although I doubted that she had the strength to do it but obviously the don bought it.  "Your serious aren't you.  Oh boy ho boy ho boy!  I'm not kidding around here either.  All right Hedgar and the president are going to crush a little resistance group called AVELANCHE, and their going to crush them literally!  They're going to break the supports over sector 7 and then the pate will go PING and everything will go BOOM"!  Tifa looked at fear and me was nearly leaping out of her eyes "BREAK THE SUPPORT!!!  Cloud will you come with me to sector 7?  I responded immediately.  "Of course Tifa."  I was really worried.  We were just about out of the room when the don stopped us.  "Can I ask you something"?  I turned to him and nearly killed him right then and there "SHUT UP"!!!  I was so worried about everyone in sector 7 and I had had quite enough out of the don.  "It will only take a second.  How do you think a guy like me feels after spilling all that information like that"?  He gave me 3 choices and I really didn't care but I had a bad feeling about this.  "3 number 3?  BZZZZ WRONG!"  And to my horror reached over to the switch and pulled down!


	6. chapter 6

Through Clouds eyes

Chapter 6

A board fell out from under us and we fell for what seemed to be endlessly.  We finally hit bottom in the sewers it was gross and disgusting we landed on concrete and a small amount of water.  "This is becoming a bad habit for me".  I went over to Tifa and helped her up then to Aeris who had to say "well at least the worst is over".  Then we heard this rumble I drew my sword and they redid themselves.  Then we began a battle with one of the most ugly things I had ever seen.  I rushed under it and got a good hit in on it before it kicked me back out.  Just then it turned and attacked Aeris and hit her severely.  Tifa used a cure spell on her and then I attacked it again but before I could do very much I got hit by a wave of disgusting water and knocked back to a sewer grate but Tifa's limit broke and she took care of it the rest of the way.  We almost immediately started running for sector 7 to try and save it.  When we got there I saw a falling Wedge hit the ground.  I went up to him.  "Cloud I'm glad you made it.  I wasn't much help but Barrets up there.  Help him".  We began to climb the stairs but we saw Biggs laying on the stairs.  Tifa nearly cried out loud.  "So Cloud, still don't care about the planet?"  "Biggs your wounded".  I was very concerned the bullet looked like it had went deep.  "You should get out of sector 7 soon".  I grabbed Tifa's hand and helped her up the stairs but then we encountered Jessie.  "Cloud nice to see you one last time."  "Don't say last".  I was near tears myself.  "Its ok we hurt many innocent people… perhaps… this… is our… fate".   She then went limp.  "NOOOO!  You bastards"!  I ran all the way up the stairs and saw Barret.  "Guys you came!!!"  Tifa was in tears but was rapidly pulling herself together.  We quickly exchanged weaponry and materia and then the Turk Rude hopped up on the pillar.  "What a simple job.  All I have to do is push this button and that's all folks, mission accomplished"!  Tifa was on the other side of rude and I thought I saw recognition?  No it couldn't be.  "Stop it please help us".  Rude shook his head.  "No way I can have you get in the way of rude and the Turks.  He pulled out some sort of electro rod.  I pulled out my sword and began to battle.  In the middle he used this tiane spell and he did it to Tifa she couldn't attack and she couldn't get free I had an idea but I didn't want to do it.  I decided that it was the only way so I attacked Tifa and the triane disappeared.  I then jumped and landed behind him and took him out ut before I could finish him he hopped on a helicopter.  Tifa ran over to the bomb and tried to disarm it but wasn't having any luck so I came over and tried to help but soon I realized that it wasn't any special time bomb.  "This isn't an ordinary time bomb".  A helicopter flew up by us and there was a man in it.  "That's right you'll have a hard time disarming that one.  Its designed to blow the instant some idiot messes with it.  Barret with his usual tact walked up to the helicopter and yelled, "Shut yer hole foo"!  Then he started firing his gun at the helicopter.  "You might not want to do that you'll harm our special guest.  Aeris moved in to our view at gunpoint.  She said something about someone being safe then the man slapped Aeris.  Tifa yelled out "Aeris!!"  The man replied.  "Oh so you know each other well then you should thank me for letting you see each other one last time.  Hmm well it should be starting right about know can you get out in time"?  The man lifted off in the helicopter just as the chunk of the pillar came crashing down.  Everyone started to look around for a way to get the hell out of there.  "Everyone grab on to this rope and we can swing to safety.  We all grabbed hold of the hook rope and swung out of sector 7 just as the pillar fell and all hell broke loose! 


	7. chapter 7

Through Clouds Eyes

Chapter 7

Fire, beams flying everywhere, buildings crashing down and me barret and tifa flying out of sector 7 like a bat out of hell.   We were all lying on the ground I finally gained strength enough to talk to tifa.  "Ya know I think this is beginning to be a bad habit for me".  Tifa looked over at me and chuckled for a while but it was kind of a sad chucked.  Barret got up and ran to the sector 7 entrances where fire and chunks of buildings closed the entrance and the entire sector.  "malare!  Malre!" barret was hysterical running all over.  Randomly shooting and pounding on everything in sight. Between tifa and me we got him to sit down and tifa told him abut Aeris and malarie but then it dawned on us all at about the same time.  "Biggs, wedge, Jessie.  They were all in the pillar".  I stated the fact but it still was a hard reality.  "Think I don't know that?  But we… all of us we fought together.  I don't want to think of them as dead!"  barret was trying to deal with loosing his team and tifa and I weren't doing much better at it.   "they killed so many people."  Tifa was still at a loss to do anything.  Barret then started in again  "The shira they killed the whole sector just to get to us".  "So are you saying that because AVELANCHE was here that's why people died". Barret looked really angry at tifa.  "No tifa, hell no!  it's the shinra!  It's always been the shinra they're killing the planet jess to line their own pockets with gold.  But their ain't no turning back know".   Tifa seemed shocked at that  and her only response was "I don't know".  "What you don't believe me".  "No I just don't know about me, my feelings".  "An what about you!"  baret was angry and yet sad and I didn't or couldn't deal with him so I walked away I had the hard task ahead of me of telling Elmira Aeris's mother of  what happened to her.  I began walking to sector 5 where the Elmira was.  They caught up to me about halfway there.  Barret was really mad but I didn't care.  "yo! You going' after Aeris."  "yeah barret but I got a question first"?  but before I could ask I passed out.  I then heard a voice like a wind across a snowy field.  "I am an ancient!  Through my veins flows the blood of the ancients.  I am one of their rightful heirs to this planet".  The next face I saw was tifa's.  I smiled and got up happy to have here there.  It seemed like we were losing ourselves in our eyes  just then barret had to start shouting.  "Yo Cloud pull it together man"!   I got up and started walking towards sector 5.    In what seemed like seconds we reached aeris's house and I just stopped for a second.  Tifa tapped me on the shoulder "Its alright cloud, well be there".   I then opened the door and saw Elmira crying.  "cloud wasn't it"?  "yes, Elmira I'm sorry the shinra have Aeries".  "I know they took her from here".  She then stopped crying.  "They took her from here",  I was really shocked how could they take her from here wouldn't she be able to fight them off.  She turned around and said  "she wanted it this way she came here with a little girl but the shinra caught her she probably wasn't fast enough to run away so she exchanged herself for the girl's safety.  Barret then stepped forward, "A little girl, excuse me but that's my daughter!"  Elmira's gaze turned hard in an instant, "you're her father!? How I the world could you leave a child alone like that!"   barret looked extremely apologetic and looked up at her, "look I want to be with malare. But I gota fight cause if I don't the planets gona die so i'm gona keep fighting but I wana be with malerie always you see now i'm runin circles?"  there was desperation in barrets voice and for once I really felt for the man because I new he was sincere.  I was worried about Aeris and tifa but not for the same reason I was worried about Aeris because she was in the shinra's hands and who knows what they would do to her but I was worried about tifa because she would think that I loved Aeris.  I had to talk to her. While I was thinking barret ran upstairs and tifa was sitting disconsolately in a heap on the floor I knelt down and summoning up all my courage I asked if she would come outside because I had something to tell her.  Meanwhile in my head it was like to huge giants were bailing.  What if she rejects you? But what if she doesn't? But if she does you'll be crushed do you really want to take that risk?  All this was going on as I walked with tifa and sat with her out on some stairs and I began, but inside I was holding my breath, "Tifa I want to tell you something and if you don't… feel the same way I will understand. But I want… you to know that I am not going after Aeris because I love her but because it's my fault she got into this mess but I… I.."  tifa looked at me with those bright burgundy colored eyes I remembered in a flash all about what we were and that she had encouraged me every step of the way even now she looked at me with a kindness a hope that I didn't understand but It gave me the courage to continue.  As I spoke it was barely a whisper, "I..love you."  I waited on her word but instead got an action!  She hugged me and kissed me with such passion that I knew that it was right… meant to be and I was so happy I had never been so happy in my entire life but quickly I regained myself.  I pulled back even though every cell in my body urged to go on and I quickly spoke so as not to let her think otherwise, "not yet we cant do it here we shouldn't I want to but not at aeris's house we have to do this mission first and then I will be with you and we will tell barret and even Aeris if you want to."  She smiled desire radiating from her entire being but she nodded understanding patients even support she had always been there for me and I now new she would always be there in the future.


End file.
